Pokémon, the First Movie Only Not
by Carrot Juice
Summary: Lani and Ivy are gonna attend Mewtwo's banquet. Craziness ensues. :D HELLO, I AM HYPMOTIZING YOU TO READ THIS CUZ IT'S FUNNY. :D


Pokémon, the First Movie.. Only Not.  
  
by: Madii Eagle and Chewsii McAlarney!  
  
SUBLIMINAL MESSAGE: READ OUR POKéMON COMIC, SOUL SEARCHING. :D :D :D http://cgi.gamefaqs.com/boards/genmessage.asp?board=217&topic=9490565  
  
Good readins!  
  
"Hello, sir!" The empty-headed, eager smile of a ten-year-old redheaded girl shone up at the older boy she had stopped. Standing in his path like a particularly obnoxious and extremely short roadblock, she had both hands behind her back and an Eevee at her feet.  
  
"What do you want, pipsqueak?" he grunted, looking as though he would like to throw her into the nearest stop sign.  
  
"I have an excellent proposition for you!" the little girl explained, perkily as ever, though stumbling on the long word that she didn't quite know the meaning of. Meanwhile, hiding as inconspicuously as possible behind a nearby building, another girl, slightly older, was busily cutting two holes in a paper bag. She shook her head in shame of her naïve friend, her raven braid swinging from side to side.  
  
"Pick oooone of my hands," the redhead was busy instructing. "One of them has a nice surprise for you.. and one of them.. doesn't!" She grinned expectantly.  
  
"Just get out of my way," the boy growled, making a motion as if to sweep her out of his path.  
  
"Not so fast!" The little girl jumped on his face like some kind of attack mongoose, suddenly wielding a huge hammer, which she used to bash blindly at his skull again and again. "Gimme your money!!! And all your Poké balls too!" she squealed.  
  
  
  
The boy's eyes were half-lidded as he carelessly detached from his head the girl viciously beaning him with her weapon. "Was that supposed to hurt?" He rolled his eyes and began to walk away.  
  
  
  
"Oh no! My master plan failed!" wailed the girl, who was left on the ground. "H-hey! Wait up! Please? Just a few pennies? We're on the verge of eating our Pokémon!" The Eevee who had been waiting beside her suddenly looked very nervous.  
  
  
  
The youth blew her off again and continued to walk off-when suddenly, a square of folded paper dropped out of his pocket, unbeknowst to its owner. The little redhead had pounced upon it within the instant. "It could be a coupon!! I can see it now.. 'Ten billion free dollars with your perchase'!"  
  
  
  
I don't think so, Lani." The black-haired girl had emerged from her embarrassed retreat to reunite with her incompetent companion. "Somehow, I don't think so."  
  
  
  
"But.. but.." Lani pouted as she unfolded the paper. "Uhh.. it's just a bunch of stupid writing! What are we supposed to do with that? I'm not wasting my time with reading this junk! Woe is me!" She glared, still muttering, at the ground.  
  
  
  
The other girl sighed, snatching the paper from her friend in her pale fingers. "I'll read it." She smiled optimistically. "Maybe it is something that we can use! And I don't really like the idea of smashing people in the head to get stuff anyway."  
  
  
  
"That's why I come up with the plans!" Lani proclaimed proudly. "You see, Ivy, it takes an awesome mind to come up with these things! And in that department, you might just be a little lacking. But that's okay, cause you have ME! Lani!"  
  
  
  
"Mm-hm," Ivy muttered as she scanned over the document. As she began to near the end, her eyes widened. "An invitation?"  
  
  
  
"FINALLY!" Lani gasped in relief. "I was sure the day would never come, but it's an invitation to the opening of my life story made into a blockbuster movie, isn't it?" she asked excitedly. Her eyes glazed over.   
  
  
  
"What? No," the older girl scoffed. "It's for the greatest trainers in the world to assemble at a special banquet!"  
  
  
  
"Oh, well, now it all makes sense!" Lani exclaimed. "Fate knows I, Lani Starlet, am the greatest trainer who is, was, and ever will be, ever ever ever! Hahahaha!"  
  
  
  
"Uh.. sure," Ivy replied. "Well, I think it would be a great, you know, learning experience for us both to be around some really great trainers-"  
  
  
  
"Well, maybe for me," Lani said dismissively, "But you get to be around a really great trainer every day!"  
  
  
  
Ivy rolled her eyes and turned around. "Hmm.. we have to get to this island somehow," she remarked. "We need to take a boat, maybe.."  
  
  
  
"Ha! Boat? For the great LANI? I'll use my mad surfin' skills!" Lani announced. "Me? On some rickety old dinghy? I think NOT!"  
  
  
  
"Well, if your surfin' skills are anything like your Pokémon battling skills, I think we'd never make it alive," Ivy sighed.  
  
  
  
"Oh, hush!" Lani waved her hand. "We'd be alive! Maybe half-drowned and a little battered, but alive!"  
  
  
  
"Umm, all the same, I think we should go with the boat." From atop Ivy's head, her Azurill nodded in assent.  
  
  
  
"Okay! A cruise liner? That'll do wonders for my complexion!" Lani exclaimed, already deep in a daydream of a cruise ship.  
  
  
  
"We don't have money, remember? That's why you were bashing that poor guy's head in. Speaking of which.. don't you think he'd like this back? I'm sure he's a superb trainer if-"  
  
  
  
"He doesn't need it! Let's go now!!! If it was so important to him, why would he leave it in a place where it would drop so easily?" Lani was already walking toward the direction in which she imagined they would eventually come upon a cruise ship in.  
  
  
  
"Well.. not so fast," Ivy cautioned. "I think we should just take the ferry that's free to trainers. That way, we won't have to mug anybody. And I don't really want to."  
  
  
  
"Where's the sport in that?" Lani asked disappointedly. "You're no fun. Besides, those boats are always full of commoners!"  
  
  
  
"And you're not one?"  
  
  
  
"Uh! I am insulted! You dare to speak this way to your obvious superior? Your complete.. um.. person who is better than you?!"  
  
  
  
"Yeah.. well.. which of us has lost nearly every battle she's ever been foolish enough to get into?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know.. you.. y-your MOM?"  
  
  
  
"Whatever. Let's just take the free boat, okay?"  
  
  
  
And so the two girls walked into the sunset, never to be seen or heard from again. No, wait. They were, but nobody knows who they are so it's basically thing anyway. However, that's all about to change. EXCEPT NOT, I'M JUST BEING SPOOKY AND FORESHADOWING!!!!!! 


End file.
